Scandalous
Scandalous es una canción de Mis-Teeq que puede ser escuchada en la radio Non Stop Pop FM en Grand Theft Auto V. Letra You know you wanna sing with us That's why you know you should be scared of us You know you wanna sing with us That's why you know you should be scared of us Last night looks to kill Straight talk sex appeal One touch gives me chills And we ain't even close yet Ruffneck all around Ain't been all over town Show me how you get down 'Coz we ain't even close yet You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak Listen as I speak 'coz I'm careful as a freak You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep I love watchin' your moves and you hypnotize me You got me trembling like a little baby girl Your so special, you're like diamonds and pearls You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl Your my number one, baby and you've come to rock my world You're dangerous, just get it off, the way you move so scandalous It's all about the two of us, a one night stand just ain't enough I need some stimulation, baby, a little conversation maybe You got me spinnin' round like crazy, there goes my baby Scandalous, so scandalous, scandalous Hot stuff head to toe Where you go no one knows You smile, plenty don't And we ain't even close yet Solid as a rock How many way can you hit the spot Show me what you got 'Coz we ain't even close yet You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak Listen as I speak 'coz I'm careful as a freak You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep I love watchin' your moves and you hypnotize me You got me trembling like a little baby girl Your so special, you're like diamonds and pearls You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl Your my number one, baby and you've come to rock my world You're dangerous, just get it off, the way you move so scandalous It's all about the two of us, a one night stand just ain't enough I need some stimulation, baby, a little conversation maybe You got me spinnin' round like crazy, there goes my baby Scandalous, so scandalous, scandalous A little conversation Goes a long way Show a little patience That you are here to stay 'Coz show me that your game, oh You're dangerous, just get it off, the way you move so scandalous It's all about the two of us, a one night stand just ain't enough I need some stimulation, baby, a little conversation maybe You got me spinnin' round like crazy, there goes my baby You're dangerous, just get it off, the way you move so scandalous It's all about the two of us, a one night stand just ain't enough I need some stimulation, baby, a little conversation maybe You got me spinnin' round like crazy, there goes my baby You know you wanna sing with us That's why you know you should be scared of u You know you wanna sing with us That's why you know you should be scared of us Video thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Canciones de Non Stop Pop FM